The secret Santa and the sleepover
by NyanSkittles
Summary: It's Chrismas and the guild is getting together to celebrate. Lucy gets a gift from her secret Santa and realizes who it's from, Natsu. Slowly throughout the day Natsu uncovers his true feelings to her. But what will Lucy react to this? Read to find out. A NaLu Christmas story


**Please enjoy Christmas, Fairy tail style! **

* * *

Finally, twas the day of Christmas. The day were rain turned to snow, lovers would dance their lips upon the mistletoe, children would be happy with glee, and family would again be as one. The Fairy Tail guild was just getting ready for the big party soon, Lucy however, just had awake from her beauty sleep. Her eyes slowly awoke as she struggled to push the pink bed sheets off. Lucy yawned and lifted her back up to look out her window, she couldn't help but to smile a bit.

"Wow... snow" She said in a groggy voice as she admired the white plush dots falling slowly on the ground, it snowed all night and now the ground is covered with a thin white sheet. Lucy rubbed her eyes as she got up in her cozy reindeer pj's and put her feet with the matching slippers.

"Natsu _actually _is not here today" She laughed as she realized she was mistaken. There was a mess on her table "Must be at the guild already then" Lucy dizzily got up and walked by the counter, she was making her favorite Winter treat.

"For once I wouldn't mind if Natsu was here, I could have made a second hot chocolate for him, then again Happy would want one" Lucy chugged down the warm hot chocolate goodness and began thinking of the fun she would have today.

_Pun, pun! _Plue said most cheerfully while licking a candy cane

"You know what, you can come to the guild to!" She knelt happily and touched the edge of his pointed carrot nose "There going to have games and everything, then you have fun with Happy, Carla and Pantherlily!" She chuckled, reminded how cute the cats are.

* * *

After drinking her hot chocolate and taking a warm shower, she got dressed into an outfit she only wears once a year. It was actually simple, luckily not a slutty outfit. It was a longed sleeved red shirt that had candy canes around it, the skinny jeans she wore are red also but also having snowmen over them. Finally, she put on a reindeer necklace, a black heavy jacket and brown ugg boots.

When Lucy was walking she spotted many things. Everywhere she saw the children playing with toys inside the windows, decorations were dangling from each house and all in all, everyone was happy. When she arrived at the guild, she was freezing, so she quickly entered the building as she knew it would warm as hell in there. As she expected, a warm breeze rushed past her, but it Natsu who was now standing next to her.

"Yo!" He shouted as he continually waved at Lucy, she huffed and closed the doors before talking to him.

"You wreck part of the kitchen, _again_" She said while taking off her black jacket and placed it on the rack next to her.

"Sorry" It didn't seem like he was sorry, then Happy flew over "Lucy come see this!" Happy shouted in a cute tone

"Oh yeah!" Natsu grabbed Lucy wrist and tugged her toward the eating area of the guild and stopped, "Look!" He pointed at one table

"I made the Master let me sit next you!" He pointed at one reserved card and the other one with both of their names in cursive

"Uhh.." Lucy blushed at that "Why uh do we need to sit next to each other, I mean is their something going on later?" She questioned

"Yeah, the feast. But I just wanted to sit next to you in the first place. You were originally supposed to sit next to Gray but I can't allow that, he is just an ice loser!" He chuckled

Lucy ignored how weird Natsu was being

"_Whatever_" Lucy said huffing, then something important hit her head "Wait! When are we having secret Santa time!" It was an important event scheduled on Christmas.

"Couple of minute, actually" He seemed like he was getting nervous, Lucy could really tell. She rushed back to her black jacket and picked out a red wrapped present, she was glad she had it. Her secret Santa was Levy, her best friend. She was really late getting her gift so she quickly put it in Levy's cubby hole where everyone had to put their gift in the proper one.

She huffed in relief and walked over to where Natsu was. With Happy, Erza and Gray. Lucy listened in the conversation as he was talking about the mission the team would be doing tomorrow. All she got was that the mission was capturing this evil guy, a very simple, yet rewarding mission.

**Everyone can now give your secret Santa gifts. **Makarov announced

Natsu was the first to run over, we all huffed as we watched his excitement. He grabbed the present and burned off the wrap and opened the box. Everyone else then ran over and grabbed their gifts. Lucy carefully whaled her arms over to her gift and admired the wrapping for about a minute. It was shiny pink with gold dots, with Lucy thought was cute. She sat down next to Erza and unwrapped her gift and saw it.

"Uhhhhh..." She stared at it for a moment, which caught Erza's attention. She was not effected by it at all.

"Well that's cute" She admired it also then going to deep tone "I think someone likes you" Erza chuckled

_Love is the greatest gift of all _

Was written on a card at the bottom of the box. Lucy searched around if there was an actual present in there. She huffed, still except the gift and place the paper in her pocket for safe keeping. She then took a couple of minutes to admire the people around her, having a great time opening their gifts and being happy. The guild was always like this, but yet today was different. Like nothing could stand in our way of having fun.

Suddenly, she turned to see Natsu and Gray fighting behind her, like usual they were giving each other dirty insults and punching each other. Then Gray punched Natsu in the stomach, making fire burst out onto Lucy and Erza's winter jacket.

"Are you serious!" Lucy rushed over to break up the fight, her jacket along with Erza's was completely ruined "You guys are dumb asses, but your luckily I can't to angry cause its Christmas, YOUR STILL PAYING FOR THAT!" She screamed in their faces.

"Sorry!" They both said at once

* * *

After the feasting and the other events, it was time Lucy went home. It was pretty late but a lot of people stayed for the fun of it. Lucy was pretty tired from the ruckus and headed outside by herself.

"Now it's so cold without my jacket!" She laughed that Natsu totally destroyed her jacket, but now she was freezing! She walked cautiously by the exit gate, it was slippery from the ice.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu quickly called out as he ran out the doors near her "Wanna see something cool!"

"Not really, to be honest I just want to get home I'm freezing!" She got the chills and wrapped herself in her own arms.

"Well then here!" He tiptoed over to Lucy, making sure to be gentle. He unwrapped his scarf and wrapped it on the blonde girl, making sure to cover it right. Lucy looked down and make it more to her taste. She looked at him awfully weird for moment as she realized how much he cares for her.

"Thanks" The scarf really did make Lucy feel warm. She smiled "Now we can go I guess" Lucy blushed

He walked aside from her pointing the directions. At one point it got awkward, were no one talked and just walked forward. Natsu stared down at Lucys waving hands, they looked freezing and extremely pale. This was the best time for Natsu to express his feeling towards her. After all these years of waiting, but he especially wanted to hold those soft peach hands. He wanted Lucy to feel warm and cozy for this "date" he is tricking her into but he can't just grab a girls a hand, even Lucys.

"See?" He noticed they already had arrived so it was too late to try to grab her hand anyway. Lucy noticed it was Sola park, but covered with a sheet of ice the would not crack.

"We can almost skate on it!" He said cheerfully tugging Lucy closer.

"Natsu, we don't even have skates!" She pointed out "Besides if you breathe even a bit of fire it will probably all melt" She chuckled

"It doesn't matter" Natsu grabbed her wrist and tugged her on the ice, which was slippery as hell, then he let Lucy wrist go and she could dance around on the ice.

"Natsu!" She screamed almost following over "You can't let go of me, I'm gonna fall!" Natsu rushed over to try to grab her but instead they both fell, hard. They were flat on the sheet of ice for a moment, then Lucy broke out laughing.

"Maybe we _shouldn't_!" Lucy said as she still continued laughing

"Bye the way, I've meant to tell you something important" Natsu said in a more serious tone, which made Lucy break from her laughter.

"If your going to tell me something important can't we talk on the benches, were we aren't laying on the ground"

Natsu nodded and quickly headed towards the benches without falling and helped Lucy.

"So what is it?"

"You know the secret Santa thing?" He turned his head away from her, she nodded

"Well, I know it's not really a secret anymore but I was your secret Santa" He blushed looking away even more

Lucy was shocked that Natsu, the guy who destroys everything and doesn't give two shits would write something like that!

"And also I wanted to tell you how much I really like you, that quote I wrote says a lot about you and I. Before when I came even though I was happy with the team, it still seemed incomplete. When I met you I just fell in love with you and really wanted you to join the team. Thanks to you I... I feel loved again"

Lucy sat for a moment, noticing that Natsu was actually confessing to her, it was pretty amazing that a boy with no love life could say all this at once.

Natsu looked down again, thinking she didn't have the same feeling as he did.

"Natsu...I...I" She was startled, it had caught Natsu attention. Lucy was so speechless.

She admittedly tugged him and wrapped her arms around him, tighter than ever before.

"I love you, Natsu" Lucy said wrapping her arms harder and even started crying, which Natsu noticed.

"Whats wrong!" He said freaking out

"N-nothing, it's just happy tears. It's just I feel the same way that I feel loved again after I met you" She wiped the tears and smiled

"So dinner at 8:00 tomorrow!?" He cheerfully asked

"You mean a date, cause that's definitely not the way to ask a girl out on a date" She laughed "But I will let it slip, so fine"

He nodded, feeling proud

"Anyway, I better get inside now to get to sleep" Lucy tiptoed past the ice, careful not to slip "Want to come inside?" Lucy asked, which shocked Natsu that Lucy for once allowed him in.

"Boy, I do!" He hopped frantically towards Lucy and headed inside

* * *

"You know, I'm not letting you stay here the night!" Lucy said while preparing two hot chocolates

"Awwweee, why not?" Natsu pouted, hoping to have a sleepover

"You know" She stuttered "It just be...weird now" Lucy said slowly

"I don't get it, whatever!" He jumped on Lucys pink couch and sat

Lucy pretty much new Natsu was a complete idiot about lovey dovey romantic stuff. Even though Natsu did confess to her, it was already a huge thing to know how to say those kind of things to a girl. But Lucy doesn't mind, it actually kind of cute!

"Hey, wheres Happy anyway?" Lucy asked Natsu

"I don't know, probably at the guild or home"

"After you drink this" She handed him the hot chocolate "Your going back"

He took a careful sip "What do you mean!"

"Happy probably upset that you left, it's Christmas anyway he most likely wants to see you"

"Whatever" Natsu chugged it down and rolled his eyes, thinking of a plan in his head

* * *

It was sometime around midnight. Lucy had been in a deep sleep and everyone at the guild went home. Natsu though pretended to leave but just stayed at the front door for a bit. He began knocking on it, hard enough to make Lucy wake up.

"Hmmm" She rubbed her eyes and quickly ran down the steps "It must be a emergency if its this late"

She swung it open, noticing the pink haired boy and huffed. She was quite cranky for someone to wake her up at 11:00 in the morning.

"What..." She said in a almost angered voice

"Look up" He said, almost giggling.

"Wha-" She turned her head realizing his idea

"Nats-" Before she could finish speaking his name Natsu pulled Lucy towards his lips, and pleasantly kissed her. Above them, was the classic mistletoe hanging on her door. She never had thought Natsu would do something like this to kiss her. It surprised her and she didn't even let go. She had to admit, for a boy who has not much love life and most likely never had his first kiss until now, he was actually a decent kisser. After a few moments he let go of her, and saw how much she was blushing and how shocked she was.

"Can I have a sleepover now!" He asked, laughing and actually for once knowing Lucy can't say no.

She huffed, still realizing he was a idiot, "Fine" She claimed but smiled a bit, "Just don't make a mess, okay?"

Before Lucy could hear Natsu replay he ran in as fast as possible and suddenly, Happy was secretly behind him and followed him up but before he caught up he turned to Lucy "He likkkkkkkes you!" He chuckled and fly back up.

Lucy rolled her eyes and closed the door and ran up staries to see the boys.

Natsu turned on the TV and it played many Christmas song like Jingle bells, Frosty the snowman and _What_ _if_. You know for once in Lucy's life, this wasn't a bad Christmas. Usually the guild had to fight someone on this day, thinking it would be unexpected. Or Lucy would be sick as usual or something along those lines. But Lucy thought, maybe this year was a Christmas miracle.

* * *

And so it had hit midnight. The end of Christmas. At this time the children would get snugly into there beds and lovers would snuggle in a cozy blanket. Thats what Lucy and Natsu were doing, getting cozy into there blankets and as happy as can be.

It was a Christmas miracle for sure.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading. Please review your thoughts and anything about the story you liked/disliked. This story was also for a contest so I tried my hardest on it so I really hoped you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
